


76. Summer Haze

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Chris autograph signing shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	76. Summer Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 13, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Darren grabbed the black marker from the table and quickly scribbled his name on the front of the script. He punctuated his signature with a smiley face and poked the end of the marker into his mouth, assessing his handy work. He could probably fit in a little drawing but most of the cast hadn’t signed the script yet and he didn’t want to take up any more space than what was needed.

He was busy contemplating a stick figure Kurt and Blaine, when Chris walked in to the room. The happy sigh Chris made at the cool blast of the air conditioning was audible. He had been complaining about the heat to Darren all morning. Summer was almost over but the weather seemed to think differently, providing the crew with perfect lighting for an outdoor scene, but causing complete discomfort to the actors.

Chris took off his sunglasses and eyed the marker in Darren’s mouth in disgust. “Not only is that rude for everyone else wanting to use that marker, but it’s also completely unsanitary.”

“Scared of my cooties, Chris Colfer?” Darren asked around the marker. The adorably annoyed look on Chris’s face at the use of his full name was expected. Darren smiled in triumph which in turn made Chris roll his eyes at him.

“Give it up, Dog Boy,” he said holding his hand out for the marker. Darren frowned at the new nickname. Ryan had raised the idea of Blaine joining different clubs, including one that would require him to dress up as a kitten sidekick. Darren was thrilled until Chris decided that, while Kitten Boy may suit Blaine, Darren was definitely more dog than cat and started calling Darren Dog Boy instead.

Darren considered licking the end of the marker as an act of protest against the nickname but figured that would just prove Chris’ point.

He handed over the marker petulantly and as he did, Darren’s fingertips brushed against Chris’ palm, nerves thrilling as their skin made contact. It wasn’t the first time it happened since the hiatus ended. Somewhere within the long months of no filming, Darren seemed to have lost his common sense. The one that had always been the one to remind him that having the hots for his co-star was a bad, bad, bad idea.

Oblivious to Darren’s discomfort, Chris leaned across the table, the jeans wardrobe had chosen for Kurt drawing tight against his body. It didn’t help that his shirt was just as tight, the cloth stretching and defining the muscles on his back.

Darren accidentally kicked at the table causing Chris to look over his shoulder at Darren.

Oh, for fuck’s sake.

A warm blush spread up Darren’s neck as he felt the air crackle between them.  In the dry air-conditioned room. He could almost pretend that the spark was nothing more than static electricity.

Chris straightened up, his eyes meeting Darren’s gaze.

Darren held his breath, his heart quickening at the question in Chris’ eyes.

“Why do you look constipated?” Chris asked, his tone clearly conveying that he thought Darren was acting stranger than usual.

“What? No- I just- I’m – no. NO.” Darren spluttered, his face turning an even darker red. That was definitely not the question he was expecting. He was thinking more along the lines of sexy  or smoldering. Anything but constipated.

“Okaaaaay,” Chris said, unconvinced but willing to brush off Darren’s crazy. He handed the marker back to Darren and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

It was barely two seconds but Darren could still feel the warm weight of Chris’ hand on his shoulder, burning a trail through Blaine’s shirt and pooling hot in his belly.

Darren sighed, absently pocketing the marker before following Chris out the door. If he didn’t want to die from sexual frustration, he needed to get a grip, and soon.

(And if it was Chris who somehow got a grip on him, well, he didn’t think he’d mind.)


End file.
